wrestlingtimefandomcom-20200213-history
2016 ASCRA Security Bank Truck Series Draft
} TBA | TBA |- | 29 | Erika Bierman | 14th in the Standings |- | rowspan=2|'Campion Engineering' | 34 | Patina Miller | Rookie, 23rd in the Standings |- | 35 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'David Soren Racing' | 26 | TBA | TBA |- | 58 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Debbie Matenopoulos Racing' | 7 | Eugenie Bondurant ® | Porsche Cup Alodia driver |- | 75 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Ed Lingao Racing' | 32 | Sarita Choudhury ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Eddie Buffington Racing' | 2 | TBA | TBA |- | 6 | Evan Ross ® | Suspension, Returns as a Rookie for 2016 |- | rowspan=2|'Hannah Jones Racing' | 54 | Wes Chatham | Rookie, 15th in the Standings |- | 56 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Jonas Motorsports' | 13 | TBA | TBA |- | 59 | Nelson Ascencio | Runs only 10 races, currently 43rd in the standings |- | rowspan=2|'Kira Kosarin Racing' | 76 | Meta Golding | 9th in the Standings |- | 78 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=3|'PBB Racing' | 11 | Candace Cameron ® | TBA |- | 12 | TBA | TBA |- | 13 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Red Bull Racing Alodia' | 79 | TBA | TBA |- | 80 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=3|'Rey Gumatas Racing' | 9 | TBA | TBA |- | 19 | Ashlee Simpson | Rookie, 8th in the Standings |- | 38 | Natalie Dormer | Rookie, 11th in the Standings |- | rowspan=2|'Rita Ora Racing' | 21 | TBA | TBA |- | 30 | Stef Dawson | 6th in the Standings |- | rowspan=1|'Shopbop Racing' | 67 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Team Lotus' | 50 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Three Floor Racing' | 26 | TBA | TBA |- | 58 | TBA | TBA |- !rowspan=12|Ford | rowspan=2|'Bailey Noble Racing' | 47 | TBA | TBA |- | 48 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'ProDrive Racing U.S.' | 10 | Sam Claflin | 35th in the Standings |- | 65 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Revolve Racing' | 8 | Amandla Stenberg ® | none |- | 33 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=3|'Stupidisco Racing' | 4 | Elden Henson | Rookie, 28th in the Standings |- | 25 | TBA | TBA |- | 42 | Maddie Ziegler ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Team Pasay Racing Team' | 3 | Sara Sampaio ® | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Three-Lo Motorsports' | 31 | TBA | TBA |- | 36 | TBA | TBA |- !rowspan=8|Toyota | rowspan=2|'Jessie Ware Motorsports' | 73 | TBA | TBA |- | 74 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Kayanihan Motorsports' | 40 | TBA | TBA |- | 41 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=2|'Mursports' | 27 | TBA | TBA |- | 32 | TBA | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Spirit of Race' | 81 | Charl Brown ® | TBA |- | rowspan=1|'Wolf Racing Toyota' | 62 | Jeffrey Wright | 19th in the Standings |- |} Exited this season * Tracee Ellis-Ross: Team Kendrick Lamar to Alodian SuperCars Championships (Toyota Racing) * Sarah Hyland: Rey Gumatas Racing to Alodian SuperCars Championships (Kayanihan Motorsport) * Dahlia Diamse: Eddie Buffington Racing to Alodian SuperCars Championships (Rey Gumatas Racing) * Cholo Binuya: Rita Ora Racing to Possible ASCRA RRJ Grand National Series rookie.